


Science Boi

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Social Media, YouTube, media, spiderson, spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Everyone wants a hit YouTube Channel. So does Peter Parker





	1. Chapter 1

“Come over, he said. It'll be fun, he said.” Peter grumbles as shoves his mask over his brown curls. 

With minimal struggle, he took out the crazy intern. The intern in question though he was better than the others and shouldn't have to give tours to press, private groups and school. Really, Peter understood, if he felt like he could be better somewhere else he would get mad too. 

Peter probably wouldn't stab his higher ups though. And he would get upset that he couldn't do more for people rather then he couldn't show off. Eventually, he heads to the bathroom and the nanoparticles of his suit forms back into his watch. 

He gives a little smile and runs out of the restroom to a section of the wall. As he walks up, FRIDAY opens the hidden elevator that goes to every floor. It's the only one that does that so that people aren't waiting for ages to get an elevator. Elevator 1 goes from floor 1-8, elevator 2 goes from floor 2-9 and so on. 

The private elevator doors open and Peter stumbles into the lab. Every Friday he stays over until Aunt May picks him up after her shift on Sunday. This takes a lot of stress off Mays back through her long 13-hour weekend shifts at the hospital. He and Mr. Stark usually go over suit upgrades, run through his homework for the weekend, and Tinker in the workshop. 

He is so late. 

He lost track of time at Delmar's with Ned, got stopped for Spidermanning business twice in the city, got stopped at security because he looks like he's twelve and should be with the middle school tour that's leaving, and then on his way up the elevator broke down because of a mad intern. 

Peter probably should have just called Mr. Stark, but Peter was hoping it would be one of those days that he was in The Zone and wouldn't notice him show up late. His hopes were crushed when FRIDAY announced his arrival in the workshop the moment he steps inside. 

Tony looks up, blinks and sets down the welder. That's never good. 

“So Pe-”

“Mr. Stark sir I am so sorry I promised to walk Ned to Delmars after school so we spent like twenty minutes talking about ChemBenAgain and I missed the bus to take me to the subway but I still got on the same bus I normally do. That was only because I suited up cause a dog fight was happening in the alleyway and I'm so sorry I abused that power to get me there faster. Than a mugging happened and I had to help so I suited up again and missed that bus to the Tower so I waited a half hour for the next one. Then when I got into the Tower I headed towards the employee entrance and security thought that I was a part of the middle schoolers so she brought me to the teacher and it was so embarrassing Mr. Stark. The teacher looked at me and then security and said that I wasn’t, and I quote ‘one of hers’ and the security guard probably got more flustered then I was. Then I went to your private elevator and on the way up I heard screams so I had Friday stop at floor 75 and I suited up in the bathroom and webbed up one floor to an intern who was mad he was stuck on tour duty and started his experiment early with no protection and Mr. Stark you wouldn't believe how many explosions went off. Then I went down again so I could take the elevator back up. I probably could have webbed on up but I would be looking in on every floor and I would have had to knock on the window and it would have been awkward. This is awkward too isn't it because I’m rambling and I'm shutting up now. Quiet Peter from here on out. Yep.”

Tony blinks and leans against the table. “Well I actually wanted to hear about your day, so it's fine when you ramble. I can hear more about your day then the usual 'It was good.". Who is ChemBenAgain?”

“Woah you actually listened to that?” Peter blinks in surprise and awe. “Even May tunes out sometimes. And ChemBenAgain is a YouTube channel that was for a cool science experiment but recently it's become more of a conspiracy channel. He recently put up a conspiracy of how Spiderman is actually Shuri because of the vine references.”

Mr. Stark huffed out a laugh and turned back to what looked like a robotic cat but waved for Peter to keep going. 

“I love YouTube so much, Mr. Stark. I'm not that far off from all gen z kids though.” Peter walks over to the couch and set his backpack gently in the corner, sitting next to it. 

“If I could make a YouTube channel there would be pranks and conspiracies and also all the decathlon stuff we do that you film. I know it's you and not Happy don't deny it. I'd never make a good one though I have no idea how to make my ideas appeal to other people because I like stuff either mainstream or ridiculous.”

“As cheesy as this sounds, “ Mr. Stark waves the welder in Peters direction. “don't say anything you do will be bad until you try it. If you try it and it's bad great but it's from you, kid. You could put up footage of me before coffee or use playing Mario Kart and you'd have millions of followers in an hour.”

“The welder is hot don't point it at me. Lab safety. I don't care about the popularity, Mr. Stark, and I don't want my channel to get views because of you. I would just want my ideas and videos to be heard. I dunno how though I definitely don't have the focus to do so.”

“You should ask Pepper.”

“I can't just go up and ask Ms. Potts something!” Peter said waving his hands frantically in front of his face. “I would have to memorize a really good script so I don't mess up. And I can't just say ‘yo pep, how do I start a youtube channel?’ because she's a goddess and doesn't deserve a mere mortal wasting her time. “

“She is a goddess but you can literally do that and she will drop everything. She likes you too much kid.”

“That's even worse! I'm not more important than running a company!”

“She would say differently. Tell you what kid, why do I help you. FRI? Send the whole convo since Peter entered to 'the Goddess'.”

“Mr. StaRK nO NOt ThE rAmBLInG.”

“Shall I sent the security footage as well, boss?”


	2. The Goddess Texts

The next day, Peter wakes up and opens his phone to a text from an unknown number. He starts replying that he doesn't know this person when the content of the text filters through his brain. 

-Peter, I got the video of you asking about a YouTube Channel. I wanted to firstly thank you for your kind words, and offer you an exchange. I currently and the PR manager for all the Avengers. 

-Currently, people are focusing too much on all the destruction they cause. If I send you ideas and give you tips on how to appeal to the public but still stay who you are, would you also post videos of you with the Avengers doing normal things?

\- I heard you wanted to do pranks, so why not post a few on Steve or Thor? I would also edit the videos, or have someone I trust do it so your only need is to do is film them.

-Please don't feel obligated to say yes, but as you are in the tower tomorrow, come and find me and we can set it up. 

-Pep


	3. The First Video

“What do I do for an intro?”

A boy in the frame is playing with his hair, trying to have it stay flat.

Pepper Potts steps into the frame, moving the curls with precision to have them look more put together.

“You don't have to do an intro yet, but I'm sure you have already thought about it. If you don't like it, we can just edit it out.”

**(cut)**

“Hey there peeps-” Peter winces.

**(cut)**

Peter waves at the camera and hits himself in the face.

**(cut)**

“Insert intro here.” Peter sighs. “Let's move on.”

“I actually kinda liked that. Do you have anything like that?”

“Well…”

**(cut)**

“Intro.exe has stopped working so now it's time for another video.”

“You’re getting closer peter, but I don't think that that's quite it.”

“Yeah, I know. This is the first video too so I can't say another video. “

**(cut)**

“Life.exe has failed to load so let's settle down for a video.”

Peter is sat on a comfy looking blue couch against a wall. Photos and posters cover the wall so you can barely see that the wall is brown.

“My name is Peter and this is my first video. Welcome to my channel.”

“I want to say that I'll be posting cool content that everyone will love, but it will more likely be memes and vine references.”

“A few things about me before I jump into what my goals are for the channel because the list says so.”

“I'm Peter Parker. I intern at Stark Industries. I personally have dirt on all of the Avengers because I work in Mr. Starks Lab most often, and my favourite vine is the one spider-man put up of him shrieking that it's Wednesday.”

**(cut)**

Peter is looking down at a piece of paper that he puts in a folder.

“Next on the list for this video is telling you about the list. That's handy. The list is what I have planned for videos. I intern during the weekends and will be filming videos then. After editing, I'll have a video up every Wednesday. I hope. And it works perfectly with my favourite vine.”

“This list has everything on it. I talked to Ms. Potts this morning about what I needed and her first thing I needed to do was stay organized. So I have lots of lists. Lists of what videos I need to do and lists of what I need in each video. It's very in depth.”

“The reason I choose my user to be ScienceBoi is that most of my videos will have the avenger in them besides the few conspiracy theories and whatnot. AvengeScience and StarkIntern were already taken also.”

“As an aspiring scientist, the last thing we do is see if our hypothesis was supported. This is a weird segway, but that's basically what I'm doing next. I think this is a good first video.”

“Please comment down below what you want to see from me! I have pranking the Avengers, Uno with the Avengers, and my spider-man conspiracy videos up next!”


	4. Ned

"What do you mean you forgot." Ned's voice was chilly, and to anyone besides Peter, he would seem mad.

"Ned, I honestly forgot. I filmed it on Saturday, and by Wednesday I forgot it was going up today, much less I actually filmed it."

"You…" There's a whine at the end of the line and Peter can see his best friends facepalm. "How could you forget sitting in the same room as The Goddess Pepper Potts."

Peter winced at Ned's choice of words. 

"Maybe because last time she saw me, I rambled for 2 minutes about my day and called her a goddess."

There's an audible crack of Ned dropping his phone on the floor. 

"That makes sense," Ned says aiming for nonchalance. "Have you even seen the final product? Because man, you look like the coolest dork ever."

"No. How bad is it? "

"Well…" Ned's voice is high pitched and strained.

"Nedthaniel. How bad is it." Peter warns, creeping towards his laptop. 

"Flash will bully you more because you look cool." Ned finally decides on. 

Peter pauses but then grins.

"So this weekend I wanted to play some Uno with some of my friends in clear view of security cameras. Wanna join?" 

Later that day, Ned says that breaking his phone in joy was worth this chance. 

Peter makes sure to tell him that Tony has a phone for Spiderman's guy in the chair in person, so nothing would break.


End file.
